Never Letting Go (Gray x Reader)
by cynozure
Summary: Reader travels to Magnolia, home to Fiore's best mage guild, Fairy Tail, with the intention of reuniting with her younger sister, Wendy Marvell, but she soon finds out that Wendy isn't the only person she'll be meeting at Fairy Tail.
1. Part 1

Your POV

Well... This guild is a lot bigger than I expected... I... I can't do this... What if I fall, or do something embarrassing? It's bound to happen sometime... But, Fairy Tail seems like such a fun place... At least from what I've heard...

Normal POV

You took a step forward, admiring Fairy Tail's guild hall. It was huge. You started to walk towards the large double doors, but tripped over a stray stone, and fell. "Eh? Gah! Are you okay?" A dark-haired boy held out his hand and helped you up. You looked at him, and he smiled. "I'm Gray, the Ice Make mage here. Who are you?" He asked. "... Oh... I'm, um... (Your name). I'm a...weather changing wizard..." You replied, being your usual shy self. "So, whatcha doing at Fairy Tail, then?" Gray asked. You looked down at your feet. Feet always became more interesting when you were nervous... "I was...um...planning on, um, joining the...the guild, since my sister... Wendy, is here. I think..." You replied in a stuttered sentence, filled with voice cracks, and hesitation. Gray's face lit up. "That's great! Why don't you come with me, and I'll introduce you to my friends!" He smiled brightly. Something seemed off about him though. You looked at him, but suddenly blushed. "Um...excuse me... Gray? Um, you're... not... wearing any... clothes..." You stammered. He wasn't wearing clothes... That's not something you see everyday, and you certainly weren't wanting to see it for a while. "Damn! Uh, give me a sec!". He darted into the guild hall, and almost instantly walked back to you, casually, like you had never seen anything. "Hey, so how about that tour?"

Gray's POV

"Oh, um... Thanks so much! It's not too much trouble right?" the girl asked. She's pretty cute... And she's Wendy's sister? She'd be great, if I didn't already have a... crush...? Juvia... She's even better than (your name). I can't wait until I have the chance to ask her out! "Um, excuse me, Gray? Are you okay? You're, um...drooling a little bit." I snapped out of my trance. I want to make a good impression on this girl, in case it doesn't work out with Juvia. Heh... who am I kidding? Of course it'll go well with Juvia. I am irresistible after all. I chuckled to myself, then looked at Wendy's sister. "How about that tour?" I say.

Your POV

Gray's acting pretty weird... And why was he... naked? Either way, he's sort of cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Gray pushed open the door to Fairy Tail. I just couldn't wait to see Wendy! The first time in... Forever!

As I stepped inside, I turned to look at a restaurant/bar/cafe area. There was a smiling, white-haired lady, and one with... a lot of alcohol... Aw! A little blue cat walked up to me. "Hai!" it said with a huge smile, "Who are you?" I gasped. I didn't realize that cats talked... It was quite cute. I bent down to pet him, and answered his question. "I'm (your name)! It's nice to meet you!"

Normal POV

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, the best guild ever!" Gray said, smiling even more than the little cat. Gray led you to a table, surrounded in people. "Hey guys, this is (your name)! She's going to join the guild!" The whole group turned to look at you, and you blushed immensely. "Yo, I'm Natsu." A pink haired boy yelled out, while chowing down on a chicken leg. "Nice to meet you." A scarlet haired woman, said politely. "I'm Erza Scarlet, like my hair suggests." She was in the middle of eating an entire cake. Yes, an ENTIRE cake. You turned to a blonde girl, who had just stood up. "Hello, I'm Lucy!" she said. "And I'm Happy!", the blue cat from before exclaimed, before flying up and landing on your shoulders. "Ooooooh, your hair smells good." And as you giggled, Gray pulled Happy off of your shoulders and put him on the floor. "Happy!" Gray snapped, looking embarrassed. "Sorry, these people that I call my friends, can be a bit... annoying at times." "It's okay!" you replied. "Oh, does anyone know where Wendy is?" You questioned. "Well, she's over there, but why?" Lucy asked. You took a deep breath, before explaining. "Um... Well, she's my... Little sister." You murmured, so that they could just barely hear it. "Really?", most of them exclaimed. "That explains the blue hair." Natsu said, leaning back in his chair. "Yes... Do you all, um... Mind if I go and... speak to her?" You hesitated halfway through your sentence. You were nervous to see her. "Of course! Go ahead." Erza said, patting your back. You bowed slightly, holding your hands behind your back. You walked nervously to your little sister. When you got to her, she was talking to a cat, like Happy, but white and female. You closed your eyes. "Um... Ex...excuse me? Are y...you w...Wendy?" You managed to sputter out. "Yes, I am! Who are you?" Wendy asked. You were a little disappointed that she didn't recognize you, but you couldn't blame her. "I'm (your name). Your-" Wendy got up out of her chair, and ran over to hug you. "(your name)... I... Can't believe you're here... How did you know I was here...? In Fairy Tail?" She asked you, while still hugging you. "Fairy Tail is really famous! I saw your name in the paper, and knew you were here." You replied. "Wendy! Would you mind telling me who this is?" The little white cat was talking. "Do all cats talk here?" You asked. "Yes, they do! Sorry, Carla!" Wendy said, as if she just remembered that Carla was there. "This is (your name), she's actually my... Older sister. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had one, but every time I thought about her, I cried." Wendy said, trying to be cheerful. Carla shook her head, is disappointment. You looked at Wendy. "Um, Wendy, if it's not too much to ask, could I, um... stay at your house until I find my own?" You said, quietly. "No, no, no! That would be so much fun! And you could even have your own room, since me and Carla share anyway!" She squealed, obviously overwhelmed with joy. She hugged you again, and smiled. "Thank you so much...Sis!" You started giggling and so did Wendy. Even Carla, who seemed a little grumpy, chuckled a bit. Wendy let you go, and you chatted for a while, catching up on some things. Soon, Gray was calling out to you, and you left your sister to see what he wanted.

When you got to Gray, you noticed a short man sitting on the table. He wasn't short as in only five feet. He was short, like three feet tall. If it weren't for his white hair, and mustache, he would've looked like he was four. "Yo, (your name), this is Fairy Tail's guild master! Gramps, (your name) wanted to join the guild. She's Wendy's sister, and she's a weather change mage." Gray explained. "Hm... I see... Mirajane! Could you give this beautiful youn-" "Gramps, don't go getting any perverted ideas!" Gray interrupted. The white haired lady, called Mirajane laughed. "Yes, I can give her a guild stamp. Where would you like it, (your name)?" she asked. You thought about it for a second, then said, "On my (body part) please!" And you watched as the cold stamp pressed down on your (body part). You smiled. "Well then, now you're a part of the gui-" Gray suddenly stopped and his face lit up. He was grinning like mad, and he ran over to a blue-haired woman, and started talking to her. She looked pretty annoyed with him. You couldn't hear what they were saying, but from the face Gray was making, he looked like someone had just crowned him king of the world. "I've got a date with Juvia, I've got a date with Juvia!" He sang, as he sat down, beaming.

Your POV

Oh... I guess he does like someone else... Oh well... Nothing I can do... I do wish he was single though. I was starting to like him. Well... Either way, I'm happy for him!

Gray's POV

Yea! I got a date with Juvia, I got a date with Juvia! Yea! Yea! Yea! Yea! Yea! Yea! Yea! Yea! Yea! This is awesome! I knew she liked me! We're gonna like, get married, and have kids, and it's gonna be great!

Normal POV

After getting used to Fairy Tail's crowded atmosphere, and Magnolia's busy streets, you started to go out by yourself, for walks. It was something that you really enjoyed, as it was the only time it was quiet. Even at twelve at night, Fairy Tail's guild hall was a mess of drunks, perverts and other people. You and Wendy had gone shopping a few times, and you had also hung out with Lucy once or twice. You were also getting quite close to Gray, although you knew he didn't like you the way you liked him. You really enjoyed life in Fairy Tail. It was one of the first times you had felt wanted, and loved. It wasn't something you were used to, but you definitely liked it.

As you walked home alone one night, you noticed the outline of someone sitting down. They were leaning against the wall, and they seemed to be holding something. As you got closer, you realized it was Gray. You hurried over to him, hoping he was okay. "Hi Gray! How was your date?" You said, as cheerfully as you could, despite being a little sad. "Oh... Hey, (your name). It went- Ah. She never actually... Gray's voice trailed off, and you didn't know what he said. "She what?" You said, confused. "She never showed up..." He repeated, a little louder this time. "Oh, Gray, I'm so sorry!" You said, sympathetically. "No. You wouldn't get it." He said, rudely. "Actually, yes, Gray. I do know what it's like to be abandoned. I know how terrible it feels. My parents were both famous mages. When I was born, they tried teaching me magic. I didn't learn very fast, so they had Wendy in hopes of giving birth to a better wizard. They tried teaching her magic too, but she wasn't good at it either. I remember the screaming, and whipping when we messed up. I still have scars from it. We were kicked around, tossed from trainer to trainer, and neither of us were happy. Then one day, after receiving our report cards from a children's magic school, they abandoned us. They told us they'd be right back. we waited and waited, but no one came for us. Wendy and I lived on the streets for a year, collecting jewel from people who pitied us. But then a terrible earthquake happened, and we were separated. I hadn't seen Wendy since then. She was found by a dragon who taught her dragon slaying magic, and I was raised by a young woman named Natalia. She taught me everything I know about Weather Changing magic. But, she died just recently and I heard that Wendy had joined this guild. So I came to join too." You paused. "And that's my story." You were starting to tear up. Gray looked at you nervously. "Then there's obviously someone who deserves these more than Juvia." Gray handed you the bouquet and took your hand. "I'll walk you home." He said, smiling. You blushed, and nodded, and you started on your way back to Wendy's


	2. Part 2

Gray's POV

I walked (Your name) home. After hearing her story, it reminded me a bit of my childhood. I lost my parents, and was taken in by a young woman. She definately understands what it's like to abandoned, that's for sure... I guess you shouldn't assume things about people. I really wasn't expecting that from her.

When we got to her house, we stopped in front of the door and looked at each other. She was really pretty... I wanted to kiss her, so bad, but it felt too...awkward. "Well, see ya!" I said, cringing at my choice of words. "Wait! Gray..." She said. "Yeah?" I turned around. "Thanks, For the flowers." I nodded, and left.

Your POV

I hope he's okay with this... I wanted to kiss him, but it didn't seem like the right time. We barely knew each other, although now it felt like we had for a long time. Maybe tomorrow, I will see if he wants to go to the Sakura festival. I know some couples from Fairy Tail were going. I heard that Lucy and Natsu are going together, I wasn't sure who Erza was going with, and Wendy had told me about her boyfriend, Romeo, although I haven't met him yet. This will be so much fun!... If he even accepts... What if he doesn't like me that way? Darn... now I feel all self-conscious!

Normal POV

You watched as Gray left, and wished that you had said something earlier. As he walked away, he suddenly stopped, turned around, and bolted back to you. "(your name)! I totally forgot that I had something to ask you!" He panted. "Haha! I had something to ask you too" You laughed. "Heh. So... do you... want to go... to the Sakura festival with me?" He said, not wanting to be rejected again. "Oh. That's exactly what I was going to ask you!" You replied. "So, yes!" you giggled. "That's great!" He exclaimed. "I was hoping I'd find someone before then, since even flame-brain has a da-... Crap... I just remembered something..." His head fell, and the smile left his face. "What?" You asked, frowning. "Don't laugh at this, but when Juvia had said yes to a date, I got really excited. And when I get excited, I kinda give off these freezing cold waves, and now my apartment is kinda-sorta-maybe-really covered in ice. And so now I don't have anywhere to sleep, except for the chunks of ice, and believe me, they're not comfortable. I wonder if hot head would let me stay with him... Probably not, he hates me... Loke...no... The inn, I guess." He said, looking extremely embarrassed. "Bye..." Gray mumbled, and turned to leave. "Wait!" you say, grasping his shoulder. "You could stay with me!" You exclaimed. "On the couch of course!" You added quickly, to avoid sounding like a creep. You smiled nervously, hoping he didn't think you were weird or anything. "Really? Are you sure, I mean, I could always fi-" You cut him off. "You gave me a tour of the guild, so now I have to help you!" You said grinning at him. You unlocked the door, and he followed you inside. You knew that Wendy wouldn't be home tonight, so it worked out well. You chuckled to yourself. Gray sat at the table, and watched, as you 'transformed' the couch into a bed. After you went down, you motioned to the couch, as if you were on a game show, and said, "And here, is the couch!" Gray chuckled, then sat on the couch. You turned around, to pull the blanket on your bed, and when you turned around, your eyes widened. Gray was sitting on the couch, stripped again. You blushed immensely, then put your head down, and ran to change. When you came back, he was under his sheets. You got into bed, and clicked off the light.

Your POV

Last thing I need right now, is to have another nightmare. It's bad enough that I'd wake him up screaming, but I don't want him knowing about those stupid dreams.

Normal POV

"Goodnight, (your name)!" He whispered before drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight, Gray." You thought.

Flashback Dream

"Alright, Wendy! We'll be back in a few minutes, we're just going to go and get some bread!" "Okay mommy!"

"(Your name)? Where did mommy go?" "I... I don't know, Wendy."

"Wendy, all we have is ten jewel and a piece of gum." "Gum!" "Wendy, don't eat that!" "Yucky!" "Gross... Wendy, it's getting dark. Let's go back to the homeless shelter." "NO. Smell stinky dere." "Wendy, we don't have a choice. We can stay here and freeze to death, or go back to the stinky shelter. You choose." "Freeze." "No, Wendy."

"Wendy, run!" "Waaaah! "No! Wendy! Can you hear me? Wendy?! WENDY!? WENDY! Wendy! Wendy. No... PLEASE!... No...No... NO!"

Normal POV

You screamed, waking yourself and Gray up. You sat up in your bed, pulling the hair from your face. "(Your name!). What happened?" Gray asked, kneeling over the side of your bed. "I...I...mom...dad...I-I'm... Fine..." You say, obviously lying. "Okay, try to go back to sleep then..." But before he could leave the side of your bed, you grabbed his wrist. "Wait. Stay with me." You whispered. He looked a little surprised, but nodded and climbed in next to you. You rested your head on his chest and he closed you in a tight hug. You finally felt safe, and you decided it was a pretty great feeling.

When you woke in the morning, Gray was still next to you, hugging you. You smiled. He looked pretty cute when he was sleeping. Wendy had been out on a job for a few days, so it was just you two. As you climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake Gray up, so that you could surprise him with a nice breakfast, you got pulled straight back down again. "No. Stay here." he mumbled. Smiling slightly, you did what you were told. You lay your head back on the pillow, and turned to face him. He pulled you closer, and rested his chin on your head. You, with the side of your head on his chest, could feel his cold breath chilling your scalp. But despite his cold breath, you were quite warm. "Gray, I'm too hot." You complained, trying to free yourself from his grasp. He looked down at you. "Yeah, you are." He said, using the cheesiest of the cheesy pick-up lines. You laughed. "I meant my body temperature, stupid." You sighed. Gray sat up. "Oh, well in that case, do what I do." He muttered, yawning. You nodded and pulled off your frilly night dress, leaving you in a white tank top, and grey shorts. "Better", you say. "Now let me get up." "No." He replies, still not letting go of you. "Then I will do this." You said, creating a small sand storm inside the sheets. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Okay fine, but let me and too!" He yelled. "Shut up, or the neighbours will start complaining." You said with a smirk. Still in the bed, he whispered, "You shut up." And he kissed you, so you had no choice but to be quiet. He pulled away, and his eyes widened. "Crap!" He yelled, "The Sakura Festival! We're gonna be late!" You leaped out of bed, and dashed to the bathroom. You both made record time getting ready, and were out the door within five minutes. But that was before you realized that it was raining. "Aw, it's raining!" Gray whined, exaggerating the 'ing' on raining. "It's just rain. Rain is water. Water is ice. This shouldn't bother you." You said, without even looking at him. the two of you continued to run, and he replied with, "Well, it does. That's the type of magic that Juvia uses." He said with his head down. "Oh that's right. I forgot about that." You kept on running, and soon, the park was in view.

You arrived at the park where the festival was being held. Although, it was raining, tons of people had still come to watch the blossoms turn to rainbows. Soon you found the blanket that all your friends had set up, and went to sit down with them. "Bummer, it's raining." Lucy sighed. "Yeah." Complained Gray. Team Natsu had a large umbrella set up, but it was raining so hard, that the umbrella was starting to soak through. "Wait! (Your name), don't you use weather change magic?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Huh? Oh yeah, I do!" You smiled. "Except, that in order to change the weather in a place as big as Magnolia, I'd need a whole lot of magic power..." You sighed. The rest of the group moaned in disappointment. But Erza stood up. "Well, then everyone, let's focus our magic power on (your name)." She said, taking the hands of the people next to her. The rest of your friends joined hands. Your eyes opened wide. They were all counting on you. You couldn't let them down. So, you closed your eyes. You raised your arms, and slowly let them fall down, and started to say the spell. "Climate change of the weather mage! God of Weather, change rain to shine!" You said, finishing the spell.

Lightning flashed and a swirl of light formed underneath you and shot up towards the sky. It swirled again, making a beautiful pattern. Every bit of water, in range of your spell, disappeared. Drops of rain evaporated in mid-air, puddles dried up and the clouds moved, to reveal a beautiful blue sky.

Everyone started to clap and cheer, but you sunk back into your group of friends. You couldn't stand being the centre of attention. A few people asked for high-fives, and some hugged you. Suddenly, from behind, Gray grabbed your waist, and turned you around. "You did great." Gray whispered. He leaned in closer to your face, about to kiss you, when the "oohs" and "aahs" started. The Sakura blossoms had started to change colors, and each couple sat down, admiring them together. They went from red to orange, and orange to yellow. The colours flowed so beautifully, it was almost mesmerizing. "They're... I'm at a loss for words..." You said slowly, in awe. You looked around, at the other couples, some of whom seemed to be quite romantic. "I am too..." Gray said. "(your name)... I've spent some great moments with you... You're the first person I've met, that I've really, truly loved. Please, stay with me, so that we can have more moments." You envied Gray, and his ability to do that. To be able to just let the words flow out of him, and not be embarrassed. He was so perfect, in your eyes. The way he made you fall for him as soon as you met. "I'm speechless again, so instead of words we'll talk like this." You kissed him, putting both hands on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around you, and didn't let go.


End file.
